Sgàil
by Shy Grey
Summary: After Ward's treachery, Coulson must select a new member of his team whilst battling his own inner daemons. His choice falls upon Agent Conall Sloan, a combat and Black Ops specialist, but can Sloan be trusted and is there more to him than meets the eye? Time line similar to that of S2 & 3. All AOS characters are property of Marvel, ABC & Disney, other characters are my own.
1. Chapter 1 - Filling a gap

Chapter One: Filling the Gap

Phil Coulson sat back from his desk and rubbed his tired eyes. His head ached, the tension radiating down his neck and across his shoulders. He felt the slight pressure in his ears as "The Bus" adjusted altitude and the aircrafts systems kicked in to compensate and equalise the pressure in the cabin again. He should really try and get some rest but he knew that any sleep he got would be far from peaceful. Images flashed over and over again in his mind on some sort of demonic loop that was beginning to test his sanity. He was exhausted all the time but kept it hidden from his team as best he could. They needed his stoic, steady, confident presence now more than ever, particularly after what had happened with Ward. He couldn't afford to let them see that he was starting to fray at the edges. Only May had an idea of his problems but even she didn't know the full extent.

Speaking of Ward. He glanced at the file on his desk before a knock at his door drew his attention. He knew that knock,

"Come in May"

May entered and stood in front of his desk, arms folded across her chest,

"Why aren't you in bed?" she asked sternly. He raised an eyebrow at her,

"Why aren't you?" he said, giving her a gentle smile,

"Someone's got to fly the plane"

"The plane fly's itself"

May sighed and braced her hands on his desk, leaning over him,

"Phil, we've been over this, you have got to get some rest!" she said, exasperation seeping through her normally stoic façade,

"If you keep going like this, you'll crack and I don't know if I've got enough glue to put you back together again"

"How about all the King's horses and all the King's men?"

May glared at him,

"Coulson" she warned,

Coulson had one of the best poker faces that May had ever encountered and the gentle smile never wavered as he leant forward, placing one of his hands on hers.

"Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it…but I'm alright May…really"

She glared at him for a moment more then dropped her eyes to the file on his desk. She glanced back up at him and he nodded as he sat back. May spun the file to face her, skimming over the contents then studying the photograph.

"Ward's replacement?" she asked,

"Not really, I was looking for a new member to add to the team, he" he said gesturing to the file, "just happens to be filling a convenient gap. Another Specialist"

"And a good one if his record is anything to go by, Black Ops too…you trust him?"

Coulson ran a hand over his face,

"I don't know…I've not come across him before…you?"

"No…he looks good on paper, but then so did-" she hesitated,

"Ward" Coulson finished, closing his eyes, "We'll meet him, bring him on board and he can go through probation. We'll decided what to do with him on a more permanent basis after that…if we have suspicions, we'll get rid of him"

"Sounds like a good plan" May said, closing the file and making her way around the desk.

"Plan, yes…good one? I'm not so sure" said Coulson, rubbing his eyes. He jumped, eyes snapping open as May took his arm and practically pulled him to his feet,

"Well we'll just have to wait and see won't we? And now Director, I'm putting you to bed"

The Bus touched down on the edge of The Cairngorms National Park in Scotland. The moon cast a watery silver light over the trees as Coulson, Skye, May and Trip made their way down the loading ramp. Coulson examined the GPS tracker in his hand then looked towards the trees.

"We've got about a kilometre walk until we reach the RV point" he said, clipping the device back on his belt. Skye followed the direction of his gaze,

"This is literally the middle of nowhere…and its cold" she said, rubbing her hands together,

"It's the middle of the night in October, in Scotland, of course its cold" said Coulson, beginning to walk toward the tree line, his breath misting in front of him, Trip and May flanking him as Skye stepped up to his side again. Once in the trees all natural light disappeared, their torch beams cutting harsh swathes through the silent gloom. Fallen leaves, pine needles and twigs crunched under their feet as they may their way between the tree trunks. Skye looked around,

"This is a strange choice of location for a pick up, don't you think?"

"Some Specialists are extra cautious with their locations…if they have family or are working a cover then they don't want anything around that could give that information away" said May from the gloom,

"Plus" said Coulson, "After the discovery of Hyrda in our ranks, I don't blame him for being cautious…to be honest this location is a clue to how he operates"

Skye looked at him,

"How?"

"Think about it" Trip he said, as Coulson pulled a low hanging branch out of the way and gestured for her to step in front of him,

"If we were setting a trap for him, or he was for us, he could kill us out here and no one would find the bodies for months…or ever for that fact. It's a location that doesn't require a clean-up crew"

The GPS on Coulson's belt beeped,

"We're here"

The groups positioned themselves in a circle, torch beams sweeping back and forth, hands hovering close to their sidearms.

"I got nothing" said Trip, "Anyone else?"

"Negative" said Coulson, "Fitz, you on Comms?"

"Here Sir" came the voice in his ear,

"Have you got anything on Thermal?"

Back at The Bus, Fitz scanned the thermal feed from the Dwarf drone above them,

"No Sir, only the four of you. No other signatures."

"Maybe he's late?" said Trip,

"Or lost?...maybe our coordinates are wrong?" said Skye, dropping her torch beam to the ground,

"Or this is a setup" said May behind her, drawing her ICER.

"Director Coulson?"

Skye squeaked in fright and stepped back as Coulson, May and Trip spun. May and Trip trained their weapons on the voice whilst Coulson's hand hovered just over the holster. Skye pointed her torch towards the newcomer. He was standing in the shadows of a tree, shadows that she could have sworn were empty a moment a go.

The man dressed in green, grey and black combats raised his gloved hands to show that they were empty, his eyes narrowed against the bright light. He was tall and athletic, well built with a solid frame. He carried a side arm on his belt with a slim cylinder in a holder strapped to his right thigh, a knife on his left. Over his shoulders Skye could make out the hilt of two swords strapped to his back. His hair was steel grey, touched with silver at the temples but the hard, strong features of his face were much younger than his hair colour would suggest and his eyes were the brightest shade of emerald she had ever seen.

"Sir, there's a fifth signature now on the thermal…it just…popped up! I don't-"

"Yes, thank you Fitz we've got him…Agent Sloan I presume?"

The man smiled,

"Conall Sloan, at your service, Director"


	2. Chapter 2 - Its all in the hand shake

Chapter 2 – It's all in the handshake

Coulson watched Sloan as he followed him back through the trees to the aircraft. Skye was talking animatedly to him, although the conversation was decidedly one sided. Sloan, it seemed, was a man of few words, but he was engaging and answered all of Skye's questions with gentle good humour. Skye kept tucking her hair behind her ear, something Coulson hadn't seen her do since she was subject to one of Ward's charm offences.

May dropped back to walk beside him, indicating for him to drop back a short distance with a gentle touch on his arm.

"Thoughts?" she asked him,

"Come on May, I've just met the man"

"So? You're a good judge of character"

Coulson's tone darkened,

"I thought I was"

"You are" May said, her own tone indicating that that was the end of the argument, "What's your initial impression?"

Coulson thought back to the handshake. Sloan's grip had been firm but not hard, he hadn't squeezed or tried to twist his wrist. He had kept eye contact and stood still, allowing Coulson to choose the distance between them so that he didn't loom over the shorter man. He had been respectful, polite and professional with each member of the team but had adjusted his greeting to suit each individual. May, not one for handshakes had received a small bow, Trip, a quick clasp of hands and a professional nod of acknowledgement and Skye; a charming grin and wink of an emerald eye.

"He's text book so far. Respectful, professional, seems friendly enough. The fact that he evaded detection by four pairs of eyes and a thermal scanner indicated his level of field skill. Skye's obviously taken with him and she hasn't got the best track record for trusting people"

May nodded,

"That could be the chiselled good looks, the husky Scottish burr and the rather fine figure influencing her first impression rather than his capacity as an Agent"

Coulson looked at her with raised eyebrows. May shrugged,

"I may be a product of S.H.I.E.L.D Director but I'm still a woman"

"No? Really? Ow!" Coulson winced and sidestepped as May thumped him on the arm,

"I appreciate a good looking man as does Skye...obviously…but I agree with your assessment so far. I'll get him in the gym tomorrow, see how he moves. Fitz and Simmons can do their psych-analysis after we take-off"

Coulson nodded and the pair walked in silence for a moment, then Coulson spoke,

"What is it with the accent anyway? Fitz is Scottish"

"Yes" said May as they watched Conall hold out a hand to help Skye up a slippery embankment,

"But Fitz isn't that"

They arrived back at the aircraft to find Fitz and Simmons waiting for them in the cargo bay. Simmons was smiling as they made their way up the ramp but Fitz looked wary.

"Agent Sloan, this is Agents Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz,, our science and tech team" said Coulson as he began removing his flak vest. Sloan had never made comment about the team wearing them nor coming armed to meet him. Simmons stepped forward, proffering her hand,

"A pleasure to meet you Agent Sloan, I look forward to working with you"

Sloan smiled and took her hand, turning it as if he would bring it to his lips to kiss her knuckles,

"Likewise Agent Simmons but please, call me Conall"

Simmons retrieved her hand and blushed deeply. Coulson looked at May who shrugged, a small, knowing smile gracing her lips and Skye giggled at her friend's discomfort.

Conall turned to Fitz. The scientist shuffled uncomfortably, keeping his eyes down and arms folded protectively across his chest.

Coulson watched as Sloan's body language changed. He took a step back, dropping his shoulders, his smile changing from charming to gentle. He kept his hands still, down by his sides, his whole posture relaxed and unthreatening;

"Is e urram a th 'ann coinneachadh riut Agent Fitz"

Fitz's head snapped up. He stared at Conall with an expression of incredulity on his face, then he seemed to realise his rudeness and offered his hand. Conall took a small step forward but instead of taking Fitz's hand he grasped his wrist, the position forcing Fitz to copy the gesture;

"Na bi eagal orm. Is urrainn dhomh earbsa a bhith agam agus cha chuir mi air ais e. Tha mi a 'gealltainn" said Conall. To the watching party Fitz visibly relaxed, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face,

"Yes…erm, thank you"

Conall nodded and released his grip. Coulson cleared his throat,

"Agent Sloan, Agent Triplett here will show you to your quarters. Get yourself freshened up, FitzSimmons will conduct a psyche analysis once we're in the air as per protocol and then I'd like to see you in my office"

"Yes Sir"

Once the two Specialists had left Coulson turned to Fitz,

"What was that?" he said, gesturing in the direction that Sloan had gone,

"Scotts Gaelic Sir. It's practically a dead language, not many people speak it anymore"

"What did he say to you?"

Fitz unconsciously picked at the cuffs of his jumper,

"That I could trust him"

Coulson pushed his hands into his pockets,

"Let's hope we all can"

"Come in…ah Sloan, take a seat"

"Please Director, I would prefer it if you called me Conall" the Scotsman said, folding his tall frame into a chair,

"Noted. I see you passed the psyche assessment with flying colours" Coulson closed the report on his computer and fixed Conall with hard, blank gaze;

"I'm sure that you are aware of recent events within my team and why the assessment was necessary"

If Conall was taken aback by the sudden change of tone he didn't show it.

"Yes Sir"

"I'm an easy man to work for Conall but I do expect you to work, this won't be an easy ride. I require complete dedication and loyalty from my team. I expect and appreciate honesty and my orders are to be followed to the letter. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir"

"We have a good team here, despite recent events. We operate as a cohesive unit, we watch out for each other. We fight together, laugh together and cry together."

Coulson paused, waiting to see what Conall would say or do, but he just sat there, hands in his lap, returning Coulson's blue gaze with a steady green one of his own.

"I look forward to seeing what you can bring to this team Conall but know this" Coulson leaned forward,

"If you cause any disruption, if you hurt my team or betray my trust I will drop you back in the back of beyond quicker than you can sneeze. If you are a threat I will deal with you personally, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Sir"

"You promised Fitz that he could trust you…he'll hold you to that…as will I"

"I don't break promises Sir"

"I'll hold you to that aswell" said Coulson, standing and allowing his face to relax, his eyes softening as he smiled;

"Welcome to the team"


	3. Chapter 3 - Leap of Faith

Chapter 3 – Leap of Faith

 _Two months later…_

Trip, Skye and Mac crept quietly along the deserted corridor, their weapons help out in front of them, eyes scanning each door way and shadow. The car manufacturing plant on the edge of Detroit was old, disused and in a state of decay. The air smelt damp, patches of black mould staining the crumbling plaster and rotten wood, alongside years' worth of graffiti as rain ran down the dirty, cracked windows;

"You know" Mac said, studying the walls as he walked,

"Some of this is pretty damn artistic"

"Can we keep on track here please Agent MaKenzie" said Coulson's voice in his ear,

"Yes Sir…but can someone please remind me why we're creeping about in this rotten dump in the middle of the night again?"

"I second that" came Hunter's voice over the Comms. He, Bobbie and Conall were at the other side of the building. Coulson's sigh sounded like static through the team's earpieces. He and May were hovering above the site in a cloaked QuinJet;

"This site has been non-operational for years. Recent S.H.I.E.L.D satellite sweeps have shown thermal signatures that shouldn't be there, machinery, generators, lighting and a coded wi-fi signal. CCTV and traffic cameras have shown regular attendance of trucks at the site. Someone has been taking a lot of deliveries but there is no evidence of anyone legitimate taking over the site"

"So we're thinking Hyrda?" asked Skye,

"Correct"

"Anything showing on scans now?" Trip enquired, sweeping his ICER around a deserted office,

"Negative. The site appears to be deserted but stay on your guard all of you"

"Acknowledged. Alpha Two proceeding to fourth floor" said Bobbi, motioning to Conall to go up the stairs in front of her while Hunter turned and watched the corridor they had just come down. Conall slipped passed her and disappeared in to the gloom above;

"What's wrong Bob?"

She glanced at Hunter who was still watching their rear,

"Nothing"

"Liar"

Bobbie hesitated for a moment,

"You ever get a feeling about a person?"

Hunter rolled his eyes,

"You women and your 'feelings'" he said,

"Lance – "

Hunter turned to her slipping an arm around her waist and pulling her to him,

"Bob, the only person I ever get a 'feeling' about" he said, eyeing her suggestively, "Is you"

She smiled and put a hand to his cheek as he leaned towards her,

"Ahem?"

They pulled apart and spun to face the sound. Conall was standing on the stairs, his expression amused. Neither of them had heard him return,

"Stairs and landing are clear if you'd like to come up?"

"Alpha One proceeding to basement level…Mac help me with this door will you?"

The technician examined the chain and lock before pulling a syringe from his bag. He poured a few drops of the colourless liquid on the chain before injecting the rest into the lock of the heavy metal door itself. The acid ate through the chain which snapped as Mac put his shoulder into the door, bursting the lock. The door swung open easily, no creaking of metal or grating of rusty hinges. Skye examined them more closely,

"These are new" she said,

"Someone's been using this level recently" said Trip, raising his weapon as he stepped into the room beyond. Skye and Mac followed him, moving slowly, keeping close. Skye tried the light switch on the wall beside the door, but nothing happened. She lifted her torch, noticing how the wires had been pulled from the trunking on the wall and cut;

"Erm..guys?"

They turned towards Trip, his torch beam illuminating deep gouges in the concrete wall. Below them was a dark stain that spread out across the floor.

"They look like scratch marks" said Skye, stepping up beside him. He nodded,

"And that looks like blood" he said, darkly.

Skye touched the scratches, spreading her hand out to try and get an idea of scale,

"What do you think made them?"

"I'm guessing the same thing that did that" said Mac behind them. They turned, pointing their own torches in the same direction. In the corner was a large cage, the door bent and hanging off its hinges. Behind them, in the dark, something started to growl.

Bobbi, Hunter and Conall stepped out on to the metal gantries suspended above what had been the production floor of the plant. The gigantic space was empty now, a home for pigeons and junk. They made their way through the dark only to find the single walkway connecting the two sides of the plant had collapsed in the middle,

"Damn it" said Bobbi, "we'll have to double back, head down to the ground floor and see if we can get access that way, or at least meet up with the other team"

Hunter leant back on the railing and folded his arms,

"This is a wild goose chase, there's nothing here", he saw Conall eyeing the gap in the walkway,

"Not a chance mate, you'll never make that even with a decent run up"

Conall tilted his head to the side,

"Perhaps" he said and looked at Hunter out of the corner of his eye,

"Oh yeah? Want to put money on it? I'll use it to buy you some grapes while you're vacationing in the med bay with two broken legs"

Conall smiled,

"Sure, why not? Twenty dollars?"

Hunter stuck out his hand,

"You're on Jock"

Bobbi stepped between them,

"That's enough you two"

"Aw let him try Bob, it'll be funny"

"Plus" said Conall, placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her turning to Hunter,

"If I go over there I can clear this level. You two go back down and search the level below and I'll meet back up with you at the far entrance" he said, gesturing to the southern end of the building,

"The quicker we get this cleared the quicker we can get Hunter back to his bed"

Hunter scowled at him over Bobbi's shoulder. Bobbie shook her head,

"We're not splitting up Conall"

"I'll be fine Agent Morse. I'll check in on Comms every two minutes and trust me you'll sharp know if I need help"

He gave her a reassuring smile. She glared at him, about to pull rank and insist he follow her orders but there was something in his confident green gaze that made her pause. After a moment she nodded and stepped back,

"Fine. Every two minutes. You come across anything out of the ordinary you request back up"

"Yes Ma'am"

Conall turned and took a few steps back, holstering his gun and adjusting the straps holding the twin swords on his back.

"You want red or white grapes?" Hunter asked before Conall shot passed them and leaped. He landed easily on the other side, standing and removing his ICER from his belt before turning and finding the two other agents gawping at him. He grinned,

"Every two minutes" he said before turning away,

"And you owe me twenty dollars Essex Boy" he called over his shoulder before the shadows swallowed him up.

Trip, Skye and Mac trained their weapons on the growling sound, their torch beams reflecting in huge orange eyes.

"What the hell is that?" said Skye as the creature in the corner stood, uncurling its mottled grey body from the floor,

"Lion maybe?" said Trip, holstering his ICER and drawing his Glock, levelling the weapon at the creature's shaggy head,

"That ain't no damn lion man! How many lions do you know of that are grey and have glowing orange eyes?" said Mac, beginning to back away, the other two keeping in step with him.

"Was a lion then?"

The animal slunk forward slowly, long claws scraping on the ground. Its body was mottled with scars, its mane dirty and patchy, long tail slashing back and forth and it moved. It opened its drooling mouth, exposing huge, yellow teeth, the growling noise it was making changing tone. The creature's muscles bunched and it sprang at them, mouth open, claws extended. All three agents fired multiple shots. The creature dropped, its momentum causing it to skid across the floor leaving a bloody trail before it rolled to a stop almost at their feet.

"Come on" said Trip, trying to calm his breathing, "Let's get back to the RV site. Coulson can have this thing picked up for FitzSimmons to play with"

Before they'd made it half way up the stairs a sound made them stop and turn. The creature was stirring, getting to its feet, eyes locked on them. It bared its teeth.

"RUN!"

"Alpha One what's happening down there? Alpha One? Trip talk to me!"

Coulson's voice sounded in Bobbie's ear as she and Hunter ran along the corridor towards the commotion.

"Contact! Unknown - …"

Trip's breathless and panicked communication cut off mind sentence,

"Trip? Alpha Two you getting this?"

"Yes Sir, en route to intercept"

"Help Alpha One then withdraw to the southern entrance, we'll extract from there"

They burst into the marble floored foyer and almost collided with the other team,

"What the hell is going on?" demanded Bobbie and Mac grabbed her and pulled her with him,

"Don't ask just run" he paused for a moment, brow creased in concern,

"Where's Conall?"

"He went - "

A clattering behind them announced the arrival of the lion like creature as it burst from an intercepting corridor, its claws scrabbling for purchase on the slippery floor. Bobbie and Hunter instinctively went for their weapons, but Mac pulled them away,

"Don't bother, it doesn't work"

The creature roared, spraying blood and saliva as it came after them again. They sprinted onto the production floor, lungs burning, not daring to look behind them in case they stumbled. It was a straight run in front of them to the south door and they could hear the whine of the aircrafts engines as it touched down. They were almost there when the creature struck. It lashed out a huge paw, tripping Hunter who sprawled to the floor, crying out in pain as his shoulder struck the concrete.

"Hunter!"

The team skidded to a stop as Hunter dragged himself away from the creature as it approached, moving slowly now, head down, focused on its prey. A steady growl resonated from its throat as Bobbie and Mac ran forward to drag Hunter away, Skye and Trip hauling open the heavy sliding doors. The creatures muscles bunched, tail slashing back and forth as it prepared to leap when a dark figure sprang over the railings above and Conall landed in front of it, shielding Hunter behind him. Conall was crouched, almost nose to nose with the creature, who froze and appraised the intruder, blazing orange eyes boring into him, fur rippling down its spine.

"Go to the jet" said Conall quietly, never breaking eye contact with the animal,

"Conall"

"Go!"

Mac bodily picked a bleeding Hunter up as Bobbie backed away, covering him. She reached the door and paused, Skye and Trip beside her watching Conall as he slowly unfolded from his crouch, standing over the animal in front of him. He took a step forward and to their amazement, the creature stepped back, making unsure noises as it hunkered down, tail between its legs. It looked up at Conall and snorted then whined pitifully, lying down on the floor, ears laid back over its head.

"What is he doing?" said Skye incredulously, "How?"

Bobbie shook her head and shrugged. Skye lifted her phone and took a picture, the flash lighting up the scene. Conall blinked at the bright light and that was enough. The creature sprang, huge paws on Conall's shoulders as it went for his throat. He fell back, kicking his feet into its belly and flipping it off him. It rolled away, claws digging into the concrete as it faced him again. Conall got to his feet turned and ran back into the factory, the beast behind him instinctively giving chase. He sprinted straight for a steel pillar and jumped, planting his feet against it and powering backwards, drawing his swords as he flipped over the creature. There was a flash of silver and the beast's body collided with the pillar with a sickening thump, its head rolling away into the darkness. Conall landed in a soundless crouch. He studied the dead animal for a moment before turning and stalking back to the door, swords down by his side, the silvery blades smeared with blood.

"My God Conall, I'm so sorry I mean..that was incredible it…Are you alright?"

Conall glared at Skye as he approached, his eyes hard enough to make her take a step back,

"I'm fine but next time I tell you to go to do something, you better bloody well do it!"

He paused at the look on her face, on the faces of his team mates and made a visible effort to relax. When he looked up his eyes had softened, the shadow across his features that they'd never seen before had gone.

"Thank you for your concern Skye, my apologies for snapping at you" he grinned at her,

"I hope you got my good side?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Night Cap

Chapter 4 –

3 weeks later

Coulson awoke with a strangled gasp, heart hammering in his chest as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. Eyes wide and panting he looked around the small cabin that was his sleeping quarters on 'The Bus'. His legs were tangled in the sheets and he was drenched in sweat. He disentangled his legs and pulled them to his chest, dropping his head into his shaking hands as he tried to calm his breathing. His head ached, the pain radiating down his neck and across his shoulders, exhaustion and worry making him feel sick. All he wanted to do was sleep but every time he closed his eyes 'they' came back, the images and patterns that he couldn't make sense of; even during the day if he wasn't concentrating he found himself scribbling, absentmindedly drawing the same patterns over and over. That alone had been bad enough…but now the screaming had started. Terrible, heart wrenching screams, the feeling of running and going now where, of being trapped and the overwhelming sense of fear. He couldn't go on much longer like this. He looked at his hands again. Still shaking. Slowly they balled into fists and he rolled out of bed, yanked open the door and made his way to his desk, fear giving way to fury as he grabbed a pen and paper and began to draw. He drew until his fingers started to bleed but at least his hands had stopped shaking.

Coulson glanced at the clock and groaned before he got stiffly to his feet and padded down stairs to the common area and kitchen. He took a glass from a cupboard, filled it with water and took a long, cold drink. He turned from the sink and jumped in fright, almost dropping the glass. Conall was stood, leaning against the wall, one hand in the pocket of his slacks, the other holding a glass of his own. He could have sworn the man wasn't there before but he was so tired he didn't trust his own senses at the moment, he could have walked straight passed the Scottish agent and never noticed him.

"You're up early Director" Conall observed, smiling across the cabin at him, then the smile dropped as he took in Coulson's appearance and the blood on the fingers of his right hand,

"Is everything alright Sir?"

Coulson put the glass down and rubbed his eyes,

"Just trouble sleeping is all. What are you doing?"

Conall gestured to the window beside him. Moonlit clouds drifted by outside,

"Just admiring the view" he said, taking a drink of amber liquid. Coulson noticed the bottle on the table,

"A little late for a night cap isn't it? Or early, depending on how you look at it" he said dropping onto the sofa

Conall laughed lightsly and pushed away from the wall,

"I'm a Scottsman Director, it's always the right time for whiskey"

He made his way behind Coulson there was the clinking of a glass before Conall reappeared and pressed a glass into Coulson's hand and taking a seat opposite him,

"And I find it to be the answer to many of life's problems" he said, raising his glass,

"Slangiva…good health"

The two men took and drink, savouring the warmth and smokiness of the single malt. Coulson nodded appreciatively before looking up at the slightly younger man across from him,

"So, why are you up at this ridiculous hour?" he asked,

"Tell you the truth, I get twitchy on aircraft…I find it difficult to relax"

Coulson smiled,

"You're frightened of flying?"

Conall shrugged,

"I'm not keen that's for sure, I much prefer to have my feet firmly on the ground…but I deal with it, no choice in this game is there?"

Coulson laughed lightly,

"Nope" he drained his glass before placing it on the table and slumping back into the sofa. Conall stood, retrieved the bottle and poured him another measure before retaking his seat,

"If you don't mind me saying Director, you don't look well"

Coulson gave hi a strained, crooked smiled,

"Thanks…I…I'm just running on empty…a good night's sleep is all I need", he sat forward and picked up his drink. Conall watched him, the agent's expression thoughtful as he noticed the slight tremor in Coulson's hand. As Coulson put his glass down Conall reached over and took his wrist, turning his palm upwards. Coulson froze, resisting the urge to pull away, watching Conall carefully as the Scotman placed his thumb into Coulson's palm and applied pressure. Coulson sighed as the tension across his body evaporated and the ache in his head disappeared. Conall released his hand,

"Better?"

"How did you?"

"It's a similar concept to reflexology, use of pressure points to produce effects within the body, relaxation being one of them" he grinned and raised an eyebrow, "amongst other things"

Coulson blinked at him and Conall laughed, a hearty, warm sound that Coulson hadn't heard before. Conall brushed a hand through his grey hair,

"Actually there is a pressure point that is supposed to help with sleeping" he tapped the back of his neck,

"At the base of the skull, helps to produce melatonin"

"That's the sleep hormone?"

"Correct"

Conall cocked his head to one side, his expression turning serious as he watched Coulson wring his hands,

"Look, I know there is more than to this than lack of sleep but it's not my place to pry and I'm sure most of your problems are above both my clearance level and my pay grade…let me at least try to help you with this"

Coulson looked up at him. Conall held up his hands,

"No funny business"

Coulson gave him a long, uncertain look, then nodded,

"Alright then…I'll give anything a go at this point"

Conall stood and stepped up next to him. He felt the agent's strong hand on the back on his neck, fingers pushing up into his hair line. There was pressure and everything went dark.

May watched from the door as Coulson slumped forward, Conall catching him and laying him down on the sofa. She resisted the urge to barge in with fists flying, she had heard part of the conversation, alerted by Conall's laughing and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt…for now. Conall, seemingly unaware of her presence, turned and bounded lightly up the stairs to Coulson's office. As soon as she heard the door close she moved into the room, making straight for Coulson and placing her hand to his throat checking for a pulse. The man was breathing deeply and steadily, his pulse slow and regular, his face completely relaxed. Coulson was deeply asleep, he hadn't even flinched when she's touched him.

She turned and made her way upstairs, opening the door she stopped dead. The room was littered with bits of paper, she didn't have to look to know what was written on them. Her heart broke for Coulson, whatever this was it was tearing him up, it must take him an inordinate amount of strength to just get through the day without letting the cracks show. There was, however, a distinct lack of Conall in the room. She made her way towards Coulson's sleeping quarters and almost walked into the Scot coming through the door. He was carrying a pillow and blanket.

"Agent May?"

May stepped forward, looking up at him. Normally this trick forced people to step back but Conall didn't move a muscle, just looked down at her with a carefully inquisitive expression,

"What are you doing Agent Sloan?"

He proffered the pillow and blanket by way of explanation. When she continued to glare at him he sighed,

"I don't know if you noticed but our esteemed Director is sleeping like a baby downstairs and it was going to be to take these down to him than carry him upstairs"

"What did you give him? Something in the whiskey?"

"I was drinking from the same bottle May"

"Agent May"

The corners of Conall's mouth twitched,

"Agent May" he said,

"I have not given him anything, I have not done anything untoward to him, I would not and have not harmed him in any way. He's deeply asleep, nothing more…he needs this, you have to admit that"

"How did you put him out?"

"Pressure point, produces a surge of melatonin…out like a light"

May scrutinised his face then stepped back out of his way.

"Did you look at any of this?" she said, gesturing to the paper strewn room. Conall shook his head,

"Not closely no…Coulson's business is none of mine" he said, heading for the door. May grabbed the nearest piece of paper,

"Conall wait"

He turned in the door and for a moment she could have sworn his eyes flashed in the gloom,

"Oh its Conall now is it?"

She ignored both his tone and question and showed him the paper,

"Have you seen these symbols before?"

He took the paper from her, scanned it and handed it back,

"No"

"He draws them all the time…half the time he doesn't even know he's doing it, we don't know what they mean or –"

"Perhaps they don't mean anything…he's an exhausted, highly intellectual bloke who can't switch off. These scribbles are probably just his brain's way of offloading before it gets damaged"

May looked at the paper,

"Pehaps"

Conall took it gently from her and dropped it on the floor, pushing the pillow and blanket into her arms before gently gripping her shoulders. She felt the strength in his hands and looked up into his eyes…those emerald green eyes, almost glowing in the dim light,

"Why don't you go and tuck the Director in?"

May nodded and he stepped aside to let her passed. He followed her down the stairs and stood to one side as she tended to Coulson. When she looked up Conall had gone. She picked up the bottle of whiskey and poured herself a large glass before curling up on the sofa across from Coulson. She swirled the amber liquid, looking at the space where Conall had been standing and recalled a conversation she had had with Bobby a few days previously about the enigmatic Scott.

 _3 days earlier_

"May, can I have a word?"

May gestured to the co-pilots seat,

"Sure, what's wrong?"

Bobby sat and seemed to be thinking as to how best to choose her words,

"It's Conall"

"What about him?"

"I don't really know how to explain it May…nobody can touch him, in training I mean"

"If I recall Mac gave him a black eye the other week"

"He let him"

May turned her head to her, eyebrows knitted together in confusion,

"What?"

"Conall let Mac hit him…he lets all of us hit him. He ducks, weaves, parries, defends and counters but never hard, just with enough force to let you know he's there. Yesterday no matter what I did I couldn't touch him, everything I did he countered or got out of"

"He's that good?"

"May he's unbelievable…his athleticism is off the chart. Anyway, all of a sudden he dropped his guard and I knocked him down…he let me wipe the floor with him"

May thought for a moment then put the plane into auto pilot,

"Go and get him, show me"

May drained her glass and lay down, wriggling until she got comfortable. She had watched Bobby spar with Conall and the blonde agent had been right. After a while she had swapped Bobby out and stepped up to have a go herself.

Initially everything she threw at him he blocked and avoided, she just chased him around the mat and if he did counter he pulled every blow. She had moved her hip in to try and flip him and he slipped out of it like he was greased. Then she saw it, just like Bobby had said. A flicker of realisation crossed his features and he dropped his guard as she threw the next punch. Her fist had hit his jaw, rocking his head back. He blocked the next few then again one of her blows landed. She had pushed him back, knocked him sideways and eventually swept his feet out from under him. She dived on him as he hit the mat, pinning him down. May leant down,

"Get out of it" she hissed in his ear, she twisted his arm and he grunted in discomfort,

"I know you can…get out of it!"

She snaked an arm around his neck, pulling his head back, her knee in the small of his back. Bobby, Hunter, Skye and Mac watched from the side lines,

"May" Skye said, making to take a step forward by Bobby stopped her.

"Come on Conall…don't be shy…fight back!"

She felt the muscles in Conall's back and shoulders bunch and move then she hit the mat and Conall was on top of her, a hand around her throat, the pendant he wore on a leather throng around his neck dangling infront of her nose. His grip wasn't harsh, his whole body was relaxed but his eyes were hard. She understood then how dangerous this man could be and the impressive control that he had.

"Good" she whispered. He stood, pulled her to her feet and, without so much as a glance toward the team, walked away.


End file.
